Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof of Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith. Cast * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) * Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Elsa (Frozen) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) * General Grievous - Jafar (Aladdin) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * The Emperor/Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Clone Troopers - Arendelle, Guards, and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit03.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabhit2.wav *L_Saber.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg6.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 5.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *fx4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wva *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wva *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Trivia * The third film will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith throughout the third movie. * Rayman's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Kristoff's lightsaber will be dark blue, and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and the fx5.wav sound effects, but when he joins the dark side and becomes Yokai, his lightsaber will be red and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Baboon's lightsaber will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. * Ganon will have four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, because these four lightsabers will have the L_Saber.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Applejack's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_03.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Crash Bandicoot's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Theodore Tugboat's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Banana Joe's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tanya's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Nicole Watterson's lightsaber will be green and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Melman's lightsaber will be green and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Richard Watterson's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sylvester's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sylvia's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs